therobloxairlineindustryfandomcom-20200214-history
JetÉire
JetÉire '''is one of the best-known airlines of ROBLOX. It was originally owned by SirBlueBuru, who owned Aer Lingus before. He felt that because of copyright issues to create a new airline, one that will deliver much better service: JetEire. JetEire commenced operations in August 2011. Very few who joined then are still here today these people are: Fatpop, YrrebRBLX, Ilel, Irealyhatenoobs. The airline ran very well, until April 2012 when one of the worst Aviation Crimes in history occured. An exploit led SirBlueBuru's and Yrreb's airports onto Public domain. SirBlueBuru, was furious that his state of the art Airport, Dublin INTL was on Free Models, and quit ROBLOX. He gave the group to MrSmith23 in June. Flights resumed back in July, but stopped again after flight hacks. Finally when the rest of Aviation picked up again, which was mid-August, and since then has progressed well, with the retirement of the A320, introduction of the A330, and A380. JetÉire left SkyBloxia in mid 2013, and joined JetStream Alliance, founded in early 2013. The airline was, for a brief time, ruined after 6/1 when a brand-new A320 fell out the sky. LeMonde Airlines were given the blame. Lately in 2013, Aviation has been amazed by the brand-new 777 that came into JetÉire's fleet, along with the construction of JetEire's newest airport: Gibraltar. The airport may be finished by Spring/Late Winter. Due to the rapid growth and Economic recovery, JetÉire is now one of the most successful airlines on ROBLOX. Notable people in the group: Mrsmith23, Irealyhatenoobs, YrrebRBLX, SirBlueBuru,9kian, Ollie_S20/Siligo, Kieranm9090, Ubershoot, DarkBeastz, Kelvin98, POB97, antinoobclanleader13, AviationSir, wyattsmack, TitanicGamer1912, coolalex992, hypnotictoad, Finley190, XglennX332, M0n0c0l0us and velvetyvanity. Since 2014 JetEire have since been using aircraft made by YrrebRBLX. In June 2018 the airline then purchased an ATR72 made by Vitaru, in which they then further built on this relationship with Vitaru by purchasing an A330 due to be released in August 2018. Official Foundings JetÉire was a subsidiary of Aer Lingus that started in 1986. Between the late 80s and the 90s, JetEire was pretty expansive. JetÉire is an Irish airline that is based out of Dublin, but also has hubs at Babraham and Waterford. '''The JetEire-Aer Lingus Split In 2011, SirBlueBuru and DrShrink got into a nasty fight prior to the 2011 JetEire Hackings. This resulted in not only JetEire's Dublin Int'l Airport to be free-modelled, but it also got a number of RoAir's airports to be free-modelled as well, and it ended up being resolved as splitting. After this split, SirBlueBuru gave control of JetEire to mrsmith23. After this, mrsmith23 decided to make JetEire serve at Dublin, Waterford, and Babraham(the airline's hubs). Also, Gibraltar is expected to open on mrsmith23's profile sometime in 2014. Official Operations The airline might have been founded in the '80s, but it did not commence operations until 2011. Chances of Bankruptcy On January of 2014, JetEire announced that it would file bankruptcy. It was not getting any passengers and it used lots of money on Airbus A380 and A350 family, and even the Boeing 777-300ER. The only way how JetÉire could fly any longer was to stop flying to various places in the US, in Canada, and ended operations in South America, Mexico, the Carribean, and much of Asia. It was eventually banned from the western hemisphere(except for Ireland), along with RoAir, which shut down after yrreb/yrrebRBLX stated the ROBLOX community is now changed and that he decided to resign from aviation industry. On July 12, 2014, after chums over Air Ruskin have been exploited, mrsmith23 called for that airline will be taking place in the 60s for a while. After the exploits have plagued many airlines on ROBLOX, the ROBLOX Staff as well as some other people patched the exploits, and JetÉire returned to current day, where it would end its service. JetÉire barely avoided bankruptcy when a clone of it was being made. mrsmith23 sued the owner of that clone airline and got $100 million USD, which is about 63 million pounds or 80 million euros. New members from JetÉire got the airline to earn around $580K USD every day, therefore making the airline the richest airline in Europe and one of the top 10 richest airlines in the world, with the richest being American Airlines, United Airlines (was the richest airline in the world prior to the American Airlines-US Airways merge), Delta Air Lines, and Air China. Accidents and Incidents On January of 2014, JetEire announced that it would file bankruptcy. It was not getting any passengers and it used lots of money on Airbus A380 and A350 family, and even the Boeing 777-300ER. The only way how JetÉire could fly any longer was to stop flying to various places in the US, in Canada, and ended operations in South America, Mexico, the Carribean, and much of Asia. It was eventually banned from the western hemisphere(except for Ireland), along with RoAir, which shut down after yrreb/yrrebRBLX stated the ROBLOX community is now changed and that he decided to resign from aviation industry. On July 12, 2014, after chums over Air Ruskin have been exploited, mrsmith23 called for that airline will be taking place in the 60s for a while. After the exploits have plagued many airlines on ROBLOX, the ROBLOX Staff as well as some other people patched the exploits, and JetÉire returned to current day, where it would end its service. JetÉire barely avoided bankruptcy when a clone of it was being made. mrsmith23 sued the owner of that clone airline and got $100 million USD, which is about 63 million pounds or 80 million euros. New members from JetÉire got the airline to earn around $580K USD every day, therefore making the airline the richest airline in Europe and one of the top 10 richest airlines in the world, with the richest being American Airlines, United Airlines (was the richest airline in the world prior to the American Airlines-US Airways merge), Delta Air Lines, and Air China. JetÉire has had numerous accidents; they happen very regularly as one of the poorest track records. Due to JetÉire filing bankruptcy, the IATA and FAA were thinking about when to shut down the airline. It will most likely happen in late October of 2014, specifically on the 28th. However, due to delays and DEATHTOROAVIATION hacking on Black Friday and New Year's Eve, JetÉire ended up cancelling its bankruptcy. Some of JetEire's retired routes have been taken over by other airlines, such as Dorset Jet, Thomson Airways, and Thomas Cook Airlines, in which JetÉire got a 10% profit from each. Category:Airline